How It Should Have Ended
by Sessy-sama
Summary: This is a short, one-shot scene giving what I think should have happened at the end of The Last: Naruto the Movie. Just for fun. I couldn't resist myself. As can be expected, some spoilers for the movie.


So, I finally got to see _The Last: Naruto the Movie_. It's cheesy, has absolutely no subtlety, is completely predictable, and is a deplorable example of the badassery Hinata is capable of (yes, I'm looking at you, hanging from the scarf even though you're a ninja and can walk up the sides of buildings) AND I **loved** it anyway. It gave me Naruto actually having feelings for Hinata, which the manga can't claim. For all it's good and bad parts, there's one thing that needed to be fixed about the ending. So here is a short, for-fun scene of how the movie should have ended.

(Needless to say, spoilers for the movie.) As always, Naruto belongs to Kishimoto.

* * *

Hinata closed the door to her room and took a deep breath. She was glad to be home, especially since Hanabi teased her and Naruto the entire trip back. Where Hanabi picked up that habit, Hinata would never know. Teasing was better than the contempt that used to define her relationship with her little sister, though. So strained as their connection was, she wasn't sure when the animosity had abated between them, but Hinata enjoyed the casual jesting for what it meant: her sister was back in her life. If only she'd thought to keep Hanabi from running ahead after their debriefing with Kakashi.

 _Hinata stopped at the corner of the compound walls, not wanting to part company with Naruto just yet. A small part of her worried that the last couple of weeks were nothing more than some extended dream she'd one day have to wake from. After so long wanting him to notice her, it seemed impossible that it had actually happened. The rest of her felt his hand in hers and was content to enjoy the affection._

" _I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto leaned in and kissed her. She didn't resist._

" _See, Father, I told you Onee-sama and Naruto were all lovey dovey now!"_

 _Hinata pushed Naruto away, her mouth gaping as they stared at Hiashi standing behind Hanabi, who had a bright smirk on her face._

Hinata sighed. It was going to be interesting for Naruto and her father to get to know one another. She was still getting to know Hiashi again. Her actions with Pain and Neji's death seemed to close to gap between father and daughter, an estrangement nothing before had been able to heal. The war took one person from her, but in return it gave her two more. She wouldn't have paid such a high price if given a choice, but she wouldn't dishonor Neji's sacrifice by holding grudges for past actions.

For tonight, she was simply happy to _finally_ rid herself of what remained of that horrendous wedding dress. The fashion sensibilities of ancient moon dwellers was not her own. Undressing, Hinata tossed the black clothing in the trash and found a plain white kimono to wear. What she needed now was a long bath and a good night's sleep. Hinata collected her things to take to the bathroom, her hand pausing over the hair brush on her dresser. In a small basket on the floor next to the dresser was the leftover red yarn from scarf she made for Naruto. She stared at the yarn, a new feeling welling up the longer she looked at it. The bath could wait.

Picking up the basket, Hinata headed for the training yard. No one was out this late except a couple guards making rounds. After all that happened, that wasn't a surprise. The full moon above never seemed so close or so familiar as it did that night, casting a pale glow over her as if watching. She waved to the sky, in case someone on it was.

"Onee-sama?" Hanabi hopped off the porch and approached, hair wet and a bundle of bathing supplies in her hand. "What are you doing out here with that?"

Hinata placed the basket on the top of a training post before turning to smile at her sister. "Just need to take care of something."

The hand signs were simple, a basic but effective technique. The chakra gathered in the center of her chest, rising up to her throat, and in a strong exhale, it combined with her fire nature to light up the air with tumbling flames. The basket and training post below were engulfed.

Hanabi's eyes widened as she watched the yarn burn inside the basket. "Onee-sama! Why'd you do that? Don't you want to fix the scarf for Naruto?"

From her pocket, Hinata retrieved her knitting needles and, gripping them from both ends, seeped chakra into the metal until they snapped in two. "I am never knitting again."


End file.
